inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 005 (Chrono Stone)
Dismay! Soccer is Banned!! (驚愕！サッカー禁止令！！ , Kyougaku! Sakkaa Kinshirei!!) is the 5th Episode of Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Plot The episode begins with the old man of the previous episode came in and said that soccer is banned, so they will give up the soccer club. Everyone seems to be shocked about it. Then, a scene appeared of that a man is calling: Soccer is Banned and children have to give their soccerball to the police and they will burn it. After that, the scene switched back to the Raimon soccerclub. Everyone asked why Soccer is banned. Haruna answers that it was because of the match of Japan VS America. Shinsuke and Tenma happily say against each other that it will be a nice match but Haruna answers that it wasn't a nice match at all. And the rest of the soccerclub agreed with Haruna. Then Clark Wonderbot entered the soccerclub and says that they will change the timeline. After that, Toudou Heikichi was watching at some pictures. He says it was nice what Beta did and then Beta appears. Beta thanks Toudou. Then the scene returned back to Raimon. Fei and Clark Wonderbot introducen themself against Haruna. Then Endou says something to the team. Then, Akane said that they should watch the match. Raimon is going to watch the match on the TV. In the match, America is badly hurted and when Japan recieves a red card, they ignored and continuing hurting everyone. Raimon is shocked and mad at the Japan team. Then Dr. Arno Crossword appears. He explains something about the parell world. Then everyone said that they will fight El Dorado and then Wonderbot says that he will be Raimon's coach but everyone goes to Coach Endou and Shinsuke noticed that Endou is their Coach. Then Coach Endou says against Fei that he is an officeel Raimon member. Then Dr Arno says that they will need a artifact and Kirino asks what is it. Fei explained it. Amagi gives to Fei the artifact. Then, everyone enters the Inazuma Caravan and everyone is surprised about the Caravan except for Shindou, Tenma and Fei. Akane is surprised about the Wormhole and want to take a picture of it but then Akane yelled and Aoi and Midori ask at her what is going on. Akane answered that her camera doesn't work. Then Raimon arrived the Stadium. Akane, Aoi and Midori deduce the guard and the rest slip the stadium in. Then they see that America's team is lying on the ground and see the Japan's team. They also see the score 8-0 for Japan. Raimon confront Beta. The match starts with Raimon instead of the America's team. Raimon begins with the kickoff. Dorimu tackled violently Tsurugi and Shindou asked to Dorimu why he did that. Then Tenma used Wonder Trap to steal the ball. Tenma pass to Shindou, Shindou to Fei and Fei to Nishiki who uses his Keshin and shoots with Bushin Renzan. Zanou stops the ball with only his belly. Raimon is shocked about it and Zanou pass. The ball goes to Dorimu who pass to Beta, who switched personality and releases her Keshin and also fuses with it and shoots. Sangoku uses Burai Hand but it was broken and the score is 9-0 for Protocol Omega 2.0. Then Raimon kicks off and Shindou pass the ball to Tenma, who wants to fuse with his Keshin but failed. Tenma asked why he can't fuse with his Keshin and then the episode end. Summary *Soccer has been banned by Zaizen Sosuke, due to the fact that Beta and her team changed the timeline. *Endou Mamoru (adult form) and Otonashi Haruna appeared for the first time in Chrono Stone. *Raimon and the others traveled back 1 year ago during match between Japan and USA using the Ticket that Amagi had as an artifact. *Protocol Omega 2.0 uses a device around the stadium to make people can't see what's happening at the match. So they can foul freely even if they get a red card. *When Raimon arrived they and saw the match all the players were on the ground and the score was 0-8. *For some reason, Tenma was not able to arm his Keshin. Debuts *Beta *Dr. Arno Crossword Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu *Burai Hand (Chrono Stone debut) *Bushin Renzan (Chrono Stone debut) *Wonder Trap Keshin *Majin Pegasus Arc *Sengoku Bunshin Musashi (Chrono Stone debut) *Kokuu No Megami Atena (debut) Category:Chrono Stone episodes Category:Chrono Stone season 1 episodes Category:Episodes